


fools like me (we love blindly)

by uptownskunk



Series: some kind of fairy tale [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, An Unspecified and Probably Inaccurate Historical Setting, Andrew Garfield Is My Spidey, Attempt at Humor, Eddie Is A Softie, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Gender-Neutral Venom, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Other, Pre-Threesome, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Secret Identity, Venom Uses Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Eddie thinks Peter has a pretty face and Venom thinks Eddie is too stupid for their own good.(Or: Peter and Eddie's first meeting inclouds between our teethfrom Eddie and Venom's POV.)





	fools like me (we love blindly)

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the previous fic in the series (clouds between our teeth) but I'm about 70% sure you can read this first or as a stand-alone and not be totally confused. YMMV on that, though. 
> 
> Also, the way I write the characters’ dialogue is simple enough imo but for reference:
> 
> **_Dialogue._** = Venom speaking in Eddie’s head.
> 
> _Dialogue._ = Eddie speaking to Venom in his head.
> 
> **_“Dialogue.”_** = Venom speaking out loud.
> 
> “Dialogue.” = Eddie or Peter speaking out loud.
> 
> Fic title from the Vanessa Carlton song of the same name.

Eddie only vaguely registers the sounds of the inn door opening and Jakob greeting someone behind him, too occupied with sorting through one of the chests of supplies that had come in for him and Venom grumbling like a nagging wife in his mind.

_**I am not nagging.**_ The ever present voice in his head says, tone a touch petulant.

_But no disagreements about being my wife?_ Eddie thinks back at them, quickly fingering through a sheath of correspondence tucked away in the bottom corner of the chest. Letter from Anne, letter from Dan, letters from regular clients likely seeking more commissions. Nothing out of the ordinary, not that Eddie thought there would be.

_**Would you order chocolate for your wife?** _

Eddie holds back a snort at that, mindful that they’re not alone. No need to get caught laughing to himself aloud, it was one thing to be the village recluse and quite another to be the village nut. _I would tell my wife that if she’s so desperate to spend all our coin in one go, there are plenty of things to buy that won’t be gone in a single sip like that bitter sludge you’re so fond of._

Venom makes a noise in his head that sounds like disbelief. _**Like what?**_

_Like food for the winter that will actually fill us up, like more paints so I can do more commissions and actually afford the occasional chocolate I do get you, like---_

Jakob sighs explosively, a sound loud enough that it carries over from across the room and breaks Eddie out of his internal conversation, making him turn around and look at the bar in askance. 

Jakob looks like he’s at the end of his rope, brows drawn down like a storm cloud on his face and mouth twisted in annoyance at the person on the other side of the bar --- a man Eddie can only see peripherally, just enough to tell that he’s got dark brown hair and a lithe form that looks like it’s only barely out of adulthood, held tense in the face of Jakob’s expression.  Added to the man’s fingers bouncing nervously on the bar counter and he paints a  helpless picture, at least what there is of him Eddie can see.

_** Don’t. It’s not our business. ** _ Venom is cautioning before Eddie even consciously makes the decision to move, not that it stops him once he does decide for so much as a second. 

_ And you say you’re not a nag. _ He shoots back lightly as he’s sidling up to the bar next to the man and flashing Jakob a friendly grin.

“Jakob, why don’t you go pour yourself that nightcap I know you want and leave me to deal with the boy here, yeah?”

The old innkeeper’s face is smoothing out just like Eddie knew it would, a grateful look in his eyes at the offer. Never one to look a gifthorse in the mouth, that one, but just for the sake of politeness he still asks Eddie if he’s sure.

For the first time, Eddie casts a glance over at his nervous companion, hoping to silently reassure him that there was nothing to be concerned about, not matter what the issue was, but then he actually looks and sees---

And finds himself caught by doe eyes on a face prettier than anything Eddie has seen since he left the capital decades ago.

_** Eyes look like chocolate. ** _ Venom perks up in his  head , single-minded as ever.

Eddie faintly agrees and  then realizes he’s staring, that  he and the man are just standing there staring at  _ each other _ , and manages to tear his eyes away to look back to Jakob. “I’m sure, we’ll figure something out, alright? No need to worry about it.”

And  Jakob  doesn’t need any more encouragement than that, it seems, only nodding in agreement with a sigh of relief and bustling out through a door behind the bar that goes to his living quarters,  leaving Eddie and the other man alone in the room.

H e turns to fully face the man and can’t stop himself from giving him the once over, taking in everything about him from his lithe form to his fair skin, dark hair the same shade as his eyes, and --- as their gazes catch again, the man’s own eyes raising up from looking over Eddie --- a fetching blush staining his cheeks pink.

Venom’s laugh rings in his ears, a sound only he and the symbiote can he ar .  _** You want him. You’re making us warm from it. ** _

Their tone is teasing, not upset or possessive like Eddie might have thought it would be considering how much Venom liked to stress that they belonged to each other, that Eddie was theirs. Not that he’d ever minded that but still -- this is the first time in years that he can remember being drawn to another person, another _human_ person who existed outside of him, the first time in years since he’d felt the uptick in his heartbeat and warmth in his belly over a pretty face. It hadn’t happened since he’d been with Anne, before there was Venom, and after Venom---

Well, after Venom there was  _ only _ Venom.

_And t hat doesn’t bother you?_ He asks the symbiote. _Me being attracted to someone else?_

_**Why would it bother me? If you want him and he is worthy then he will be ours.** _

They say it so simply,  so matter of factly,  and for what Venom is, it is that simple, but Eddie isn’t a symbiote from another planet who can just attach himself to another person and lay claim.

_**Why not?** _

There were plenty of reason why not, but.  _ Not really the  time or place to give a lesson in human relationships.  _

And so he gives the other man --- whose blush has only gotten worse  in their shared silence ,  and by god was that adorable --- a kind grin and hopes he sounds more sympathetic than swooning when he says, “Tonight’s just not doing it for you, is it?”

The man lets out a bark of a laugh and runs a hand through his hair, a move Eddie can’t help but track with his eyes. “Yeah, not doing it for me is an understatement, really.”

Some of Eddie’s curiosity must show on his face because the man is rushing to explain, "It's---I'm here to find something, to check something out really, for a friend. His father's, ah, business partner was supposed to arrange for me to have a room here and then I was supposed to send word to him and we were supposed to meet but---"

He trails off nervously but Eddie’s never been slow to catch on. "But your friend's father's business partner is an unreliable prick who didn't do what he was supposed to and now you're stranded here with no place to bunk down for the night?"

The man gives a small,  humorless little smile. “Got it in one.” 

_** Looks sad. ** _ Venom thinks at him and Eddie can’t help but agree.

Sad and pretty and with a curious story.

_**Your type.** _

More teasing, lovely.  _ Two out of three, maybe. Sad doesn’t do it for me. _

_** Liar.  ** _ Venom accuses.  _** You like helping people, sad people. ** _

And Eddie could hardly argue with a being who lived in his mind and knew his whole history, could he? Little opportunity as there was to be of much help to anyone lately beyond assisting the odd villager carry thing or cross the street or helping Jakob with simple errands, there was a time when helping people was all he’d ever wanted to do.

_**Bad times.** _

No, Eddie thinks. _Not all of them._

But there was no use in dwelling on the past when there was someone in front of him who needed some kind of help now, even though Eddie didn’t quite know yet what help he could be.

So he asks to find out how he can help, and if that meant he could also sate his curiosity and talk to a pretty stranger awhile longer, well, there wasn’t really anything wrong with that, was there?

"And what is it you're supposed to find for this friend of yours? It's a nice village, yeah, but I can't think of anything here worth going to all the trouble for that can't be ordered by courier."

The man opens his mouth to answer but then stops himself short, hesitating for such a long moment that Eddie wonders if he plans on answering him at all. He’s just about ready to curse himself for being a nosy bastard when the man finally says, “Its...it’s kinda stupid, actually?”

Which does absolutely nothing to diminish Eddie’s curiosity the tiniest bit.

_**Being pretty and stupid. You have two things in common with him.** _

_You know I love it when you call me pretty_. Eddie shoots back saucily to Venom in his mind.

But to the man he says, "Oh, now you have to tell me. I've done some stupid things myself in my day and it's always nice to see younger people keeping the tradition alive."

The man huffs out a laugh and licks his lips, a nervous tick that immediately draws Eddie’s eyes down to catch. He drags them back up fast enough that he doesn’t get caught, he thinks. Hopes. “Okay, well....there’s this fairy tale.”

Eddie lets out an unexpected laugh of his own, incredulous. Was he being _teased_?

_**Maybe he’s looking for Prince Charming.**_ Venom mocks.

_Well, if you see any princes around here be sure to keep them away, will you?_

He pushes back his amusement and tries to fix his face into what he hopes is an at least mostly serious expression. “Alright, there’s a fairy tale. What’s this fairy tale about? _A prince?_ ”

“It’s about a knight.” the man corrects, his lips twitching slightly at the sides.

Eddie allows himself to be a little pleased at that. _See, no prince._

_**No, just a knight.**_ Venom says dryly. _**Maybe you’re his type, too.**_

If their interaction so far is an indication of anything, Eddie certainly hopes so.

“Mmm, a knight. I approve already, never really liked those Prince Charmings, always a bit too stuck up for my tastes. And what's your knight doing in this story?"

Saving a princess from a dragon, no doubt. It’s all knights in fairy tales ever did, even if reality was not nearly as exciting. Eddie had certainly never fought a dragon while _he’d_ been a knight, at least, and the only men who claimed they had were usually drunk off their asses when they said it. The only dragons they’d ever fought with were their wives.

But that’s not what the man says, no, what he says is---

“He’s stealing something.”

Which has Eddie tensing instinctively, more out surprise than anything because really, there’s no possible way he means---

“From the King.”

_**Eddie.**_ Venom’s voice is hard and urgent in his ears. _**Eddie, it’s about us. He knows.**_

And no, no, it’s been twenty years, he’d never told anyone, never---

_**We have to eat him.** _

His panicked thoughts come to a screeching halt at those words and a new panic replaces them. _No, Venom, no, we are not going to---_

_**He knows! We have to---** _

And Eddie can feel his vision going white, his limbs going numb, can feel his control over his body slipping out of his hands and into---

_Goddamnit, Venom, I said no!_ He shouts in his mind. _You swore to me you would never do this. You promised me, damn it!_

And then suddenly the feeling screeches to a halt and it’s gone like it was never there to begin with and Eddie finds himself blinking to see the man standing in front of him, face scrunched in confusion that sends a jolt through him.

_**Eddie, I---** _

_Please, don’t._ Eddie begs. _Not right now, not---let’s just---_

God, he had to get it together.

He forces his feelings down and keeps hem clear out of his voice, forcing his tone back into the light-hearted flirtation it had been coated with before. “A knight who’s a thief, very original. What did he steal?”

Don’t say a demon. Don’t say a creature. Don’t say a _monster_. Don’t say anything like that. Eddie thinks to himself. There’s no way you’re going to leave here if you do.

Venom stays damningly silent in response to his thoughts.

But Eddie’s prayers are answered when the man shrugs and says, “No one knows, really, just that he stole something, some kind of treasure, and the King was enraged over it and offered a reward for anyone who could find the knight or the treasure and bring them back."

Eddie can feel the beginnings of relief sliding down his throat like drops of water. _He doesn’t know about you._

_**But he knows about you!**_ Venom retorts angrily, stubbornly. _**He’s here for you!**_

_We don’t know that!_ Eddie thinks back. Not yet, they don’t.

"And that's what you're here for? Looking for a hidden treasure or a hidden knight to take back to the King and get a reward?" He asks it as nonchalantly as possible but his insides feel like they’re hanging over the edge of a cliff.

But again, Eddie’s worst fears don’t come to life. The man is shaking his head in denial and saying, “Not the treasure. No one knows what it is so it's not like I could find it without knowing, and I doubt the knight would still be sticking around after so long anyway. I'm looking for armor, the knight's armor. In the story he has a shield, silver with engravings of snapdragons in the center surrounded by lilac around the border. My friend and I, we heard that some children had seen a shield just like it in a cave not far from here."

And it’s the best possible thing the man could have said.

Eddie swallows back against the relief, feels the tenseness leech out of his body, even as he berates himself for being stupid enough not to take more care to hide his shield.

_**Told you to get rid of it.**_ Venom scolds, but while their voice is still a touch high-strung, it’s free of most of their earlier anger and fear so Eddie can’t help but be relieved at that, too.

_I’ll have to now._ And Eddie will, he knows. He’d been sentimental in keeping it --- wanting it close but not wanting it in his home in case someone might find it there and him with it. He hadn’t actually been back to the cave he stored it in in years, but maybe he should have ---

_**Stupid.** _

Eddie swallows back an hysterical laugh. _Yes, darling, you’ve told me that once already._

But even if he moves it, there’s still the matter of this man who---

“You’re here to find the shield.”

The words come out of him without his permission and he realizes quickly they didn’t come from him at all.

_Venom._ He thinks it warningly, on edge once again.

Venom’s voice holds nothing but concern, more than Eddie had heard in it in years. _**We need to know if we’re safe.**_

_And we will, just let me take care of it._ Eddie pleads. _Just---just trust me._

Venom is silent for a long beat but then, **_I_** _ **always trust you.**_

It warms Eddie to hear it. It’s also as much of an acquiescence as Eddie is going to get.

And the man is blinking at him again in slight confusion and Eddie reminds himself for the second time that day that he wanted to _avoid_ being the village nut.

He gives the man what he hopes is a winning grin and says, “You know, it’s getting late and you still don’t have anywhere to go.”

The man blanches so cutely that Eddie can’t help but laugh, feeling lighter for it and reminded of why he’d been talking to the other man in the first place.

This entire situation may be a nightmare but at least it was a lovely one to look at.

And then before he can _stop_ himself, Eddie finds himself offering, "I, ah, I actually don't live that far from here? If you want to..." he trails off, nearly wincing at the nervousness he can hear in his own voice.

_**What.**_ _**Are. You. Doing.**_

There’s no ‘stupid’ at the end of it, but Eddie is sure Venom meant it to be heard anyway.

And then the man is blurting, “Really?” and there’s such hesitation and hopefulness in his expression that Eddie can hardly take the offer back---

_**Yes, you can!** _

\---and so he smiles softly and nods, “It’s not any trouble and besides,” he wracks his mind for an excuse and finally grasps at one. “you’d be doing me a favor if you could help me carry one of those.” he gestures over to his chests on the other side of the room. “You'll be saving me from having to make two trips and that's worth a night's stay, at least. Or however long it'll take to get things sorted out."

_**Saving us? We can carry twenty chests like that in one trip, Eddie---** _

But then the man is smiling at him, a real smile, and Eddie can feel his mind short-circuiting at it, at the dimples it puts in the man’s cheeks as he nods and agrees. “That would be really great, yeah. If you’re alright with it?”

_**We are not alright with it! We are not, Eddie---** _

“I’m alright with it.” Eddie is smiling back, caught and caught and caught some more. “So shall we---”

_**\---Eat you BOTH!** _

_Relax._ Eddie cautions Venom as he and the man are heading to the the table the chests are on. _He needs somewhere to sleep and wouldn’t it be better if he was where we can keep an eye on him and monitor the situation?_

_**You don’t want to monitor the situation. You want to monitor him.** _

Eddie isn’t going to fight with a voice in his head. He doesn’t do that. Anymore. _I want to do both._

Venom is exasperated by his answer. _**We don’t even know his name!**_

And---

Actually that has Eddie stopping himself short, turning to the man with a bashful and apologetic smile. “Ah, there’s one more thing.”

The man freezes and looks at him in concern, eyebrows raised and---

_**If you think of how cute he is again I will eat his face off first.** _

_No one is being eaten tonight, dear._

_**Maybe not tonight.**_ Venom’s voice holds menacing promise to it.---

“I feel like an ass for not asking sooner, but I never got your name?”

And then the man is blushing, cheeks stained pink, and no matter how much it makes Venom groan like they’re in agony, Eddie can’t help but think that it is absolutely cute.

"Oh! It's my fault, I should have---um, Peter. Peter Parker, it's nice to meet you." The man---Peter then holds out his hand and Eddie is reaching out to grasp it in his own without hesitation, feeling sparks run up his palm as the smaller hand is engulfed in his own.

It had been twenty years since he’d felt another human’s skin against his own, _fuck_.

_**This is a horrible idea.**_ Venom groans. _**If we take him home, we will never be rid of him.**_

Eddie isn’t so sure that’s a bad thing. Venom groans even louder at _that_ particular thought.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, too, Peter Parker. I’m Eddie Brock.”


End file.
